


This is What Happens When You Desire Something You Do Not Have the Strength to Handle.

by MrHyde



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Slapping, Smut, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 16:08:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18014051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrHyde/pseuds/MrHyde
Summary: Thor goes missing. Peter has a bit of a crush on Thor (or at least his body). Peter goes looking for Thor.Spoiler Alert: He finds him. Then things get filthy.(CWs: very dubious consent, rough sex, humiliation, cruel verbal talk)[vaguely inspired by this pictures of https://www.yahoo.com/entertainment/comic-con-neue-filmtrailer-von-thor-justice-league-und-spielberg-112322200.html]





	This is What Happens When You Desire Something You Do Not Have the Strength to Handle.

Thor had been missing for a week. The Avengers had been out in the desert when Thor just up and vanished.

This distressed young Peter Parker greatly. In his short time with the team, he had developed a bit of a crush on Thor. His flowing golden locks, warm laugh, and those bulging biceps that Peter couldn’t help but want to see flex for him and hold him down as Thor kissed him. Of course, these were just the fantasies of an adolescent mind. No one knew of Peter’s lingering stares or the way he got distracted when Thor was in the training room at the same time as him, covered in sweat and grunting as he struck the punching bag with godlike force. This image encouraged Peter to stay long after Thor had showered and gone back upstairs, which allowed Peter to take his time secretly stroking himself in the shower to the memory of sweat trickling down the god’s rippling abs and under the waistband of his low-slung pants.

Peter felt a little shame every time he leaned against the tile in the shower, making himself whimper quietly as he came on his hand. He was only 16, and was voyeuristically watching Thor, his friend and teammate, in order to fuel his late night, half awake orgasms. Thor didn’t know that when Peter asked to spar with him that Peter himself was unsure if it was actually for the physical challenge or simply an excuse to get Thor to pin him down.

So Thor’s disappearance was driving Peter crazy. He was wracked with anxiety. After 4 days searching the whole desert, the other Avengers had decided to regroup at the Tower and strategize. They thought that whatever made Thor disappear had taken him somewhere else. Peter wasn’t convinced, and wasn’t ready to let go. He had returned with Tony to the Tower and pretended he was on board with the new plan. He snuck out that night, racing into the desert to restart the search for the golden haired god that haunted his mind and body.

Peter was drawn to a small cave that he couldn’t remember finding before in his sweep of the area with the team. He felt a dark, viscous energy around it. He swallowed, and went inside. He removed his mask so he could see with his own eyes as he found a softly glowing, shimmery blue pool of water. Something about it called to him. He knelt down and stared into the water. It almost sounded like it was whispering, calling to him. Just as he was about to reach out his hand to break the stillness of the water, Peter jumped as a rough hand grabbed his shoulder from behind. 

“Thor!”

The god stood before Peter, lightly covered in scratches, burns, cuts, his skin marked in small places by ash and dirt. His beard was unkempt and his raggedy short hair was ungroomed. And he was completely naked. Peter gulped, and forced himself not to look past Thor’s waist as his eyes skimmed over the man, instead fixating on his rock solid abs. His mouth watered as he took in the soft deep v-shape of Thor’s stomach. This second-long glance ended with Peter staring into his ocean blue eyes.

“We’ve been looking for you everywhere, where were you?”

Thor just stared back at him, his face almost seeming as if he hadn’t even heard Peter. His eyes bored into Peter’s with a knowing look that made Peter uneasy.

Peter fumbled his words.

“I was…I was worried about you.”

Again, nothing. Just that same spark of knowing as Thor stared into Peter, the young boy blushing for a reason he couldn’t identify.  
“Thor…are—are you okay?”

Peter gently reached out to place his hand on the man’s shoulder, and Thor’s hand flashed out and grabbed his wrist, making Peter yelp in surprise. Thor reeled Peter in roughly by the wrist, their bodies almost flush against each other, just far enough away for Peter to feel the warmth emanating off the man. Peter gasped and stared in fear (and a bit of arousal he couldn’t quite admit to himself) as Thor breathed raggedly and glared. 

His big, calloused hands slowly reached out, and in a single fluid motion, pushed Peter Parker to his knees.

Peter’s eyes finally fell to the throbbing member before him, taking note for the first time that Thor was completely hard. Bigger than Peter had ever even dreamed, long and thick and meaty and juicy. Peter’s mouth watered as he stared at the cock that he had been thinking about and lusting after for so long. His own dick was pushing against the tightness of his Spideysuit. Peter was reeling from the swift change in events, blushing and aroused and confused. He turned his head away from the delicious meat in front of him to glance shyly at the man above.

“Th-Thor?”

Thor smiled gently, and brought his large hand up to cup Peter’s face. 

“You think you have gotten away with your lascivious stares? With your dirty little gazes as you watch me train and sweat and work the strength of a god that rests in my body?”

Peter’s blush was blooming from arousal and quickly into embarrassment.

“You think I haven’t noticed the way your naive, inexperienced eyes brush down the muscles in my body, each one holding more power than the entirety of your supple little boy body? I can smell the way you coat yourself with sex after we train at the same time, the way you touch yourself thinking of me. What, you thought a god with thousands of years of experience turning on little sluts like you wouldn’t be able to see what a filthy little spy you are?”

The hand that had been so gentle on Peter’s face was growing harsh, gripping Peter’s jaw hard as Thor’s beaming smile turned into a nasty smirk. Thor’s thumb forced its way between Peter’s lips and onto his tongue. Peter was desperately hard and nearly in tears, so confused and ashamed and hungry to taste more of Thor as he wet the man’s thumb with his tongue.

“See? You already well trained and accepting of what you must do for me.”

Peter gazed up at Thor in blind, lust-drunk hope as he laved his tongue over the man’s fingers one more time. 

“I shall give you what you want, mortal. And you shall take it.”

He removed his thumb and pushed Peter’s jaw open, taking hold of his enormous cock with one hand and holding it so it was almost touching Peter’s lips. Peter whimpered and flinched, every fiber of his being not believing this was actually about to happen. Thor gave him a stern, wicked look.

“Remember, little spider: this is what you wanted. This is what happens when you desire something you do not have the strength to handle.”

Peter felt a thrill of fear shudder through his body. It was quickly forgotten as Thor slowly slid himself into Peter’s mouth. Tears of joy left Peter’s eyes as he tasted the musky, salty honey of the man on his tongue. Thor slid deeper, only half of his enormous cock filling Peter’s mouth. Peter was having trouble breathing and swallowed around Thor, gagging a little bit. Thor chuckled above him. He thrust ever so slightly harder into Peter’s mouth, making Peter choke in full as Thor grabbed his hair and forced more of his enormous meat into Peter’s throat. His deep, booming voice vibrated through Peter’s bones as he continued to slowly pump into Peter’s mouth.

“You’ve never even done this before, have you? All this time, spying and pleasuring yourself and lusting after something like a gluttonous concubine when you don’t even know what it would feel like? You chose the wrong man to teach you. Should have tried Clint or Quill, gods know they haven’t even tried to hide the way they stare at that little ass of yours. Bet you would’ve loved that, wouldn’t you? To have Quill take his time opening you up and letting you breathe and adjust?”

Peter gasped as Thor suddenly pulled all the way out, spit trailing from Peter’s glistening lips to the wet, throbbing dick in front of him. Thor leaned down until Peter could feel his breath on his face. 

“No…I think not. I think you want to be used like this, like a little dirty whore brought to my chambers, your hot, wet mouth all for my pleasure. You knew that I would take what I wanted from you, and that’s why you were so blatant in your stupid, boyish lust. You wanted it like this.”

Peter’s knees were sore from the rock beneath him, but it was nothing compared to dull ache of guilt and shame he was feeling now. Thor had never been this mean to him, to anyone. Peter had never been this turned on before. Was Thor right? Is this what he wanted? He’d thought he had wanted a passionate night of love-making, with candles and sweet, deep kisses. But the constant leaking of precum from his dick was supporting all of the filthy, cruel things Thor was saying. 

Thor smirked at Peter like he knew what he was thinking. He stared Peter straight in the eyes as he held his cock and smacked it on Peter’s face, the weight of it almost hurting Peter. 

“You want this, don’t you? You want me to fuck your pretty, dumb little face?”

Peter was a storm of emotions as he nodded furiously, all of him screaming to tell the man no.

“Now get your pretty little lips wrapped back around my manhood, slut.”

Peter did as Thor said and tried to take as much as he could, trying to breathe through his nose as he asphyxiated on the girth in his throat. He bobbed his head up and down, swiping his tongue along the shaft, tasting the musk under the head and feeling Thor’s delicious precut coating his lips and mouth. He started gagging and slowed down, trying to pull of slightly. Thor’s hand gripped his hair hard, and pulled him back down onto his cock, shoving all the way in, at least 7 inches sliding down Peter’s throat. Thor moaned as he held Peter there.

“Mmm, this is what you needed, boy. The meat of a god filling that mouth so you can cease your irritating, mindless blathering. Much better use for that mouth of yours.”

Peter was gagging and choking, his vision getting blurry as he tried to swallow around it. It was too much, and Peter pushed on Thor’s hip to try to get him to let up. Thor immediately let go of his hair and pulled him off his cock. Peter felt relief and safety, and was looking up to thank Thor when the god slapped him sharply across the face. He gasped in pain and fell slightly to the side. Thor towered above him.

“Do not take your mouth off me until I say you may. Do not think about moving back, do not think about how hard it is to breathe with me filling your throat. You asked for this, and I am taking from you what you owe to me. When you have my cock in your mouth, you do not need to try to think anymore. Do you understand me, boy?”

Silently tears were steadily streaming down Peter’s face at this point. He looked at Thor and nodded. Thor smirked again. Peter leaned forward to take his cock back into his mouth and another slap landed on his face, unexpected and unprompted.

Thor glowered at him, his face dark and cruel. 

“I am in control here.”

And he pulled Peter’s mouth back onto his wet, slobbery cock.

Peter was almost numb, with surges of shame still coming through occasionally. To his dismay, as he began to taste Thor’s precum on his tongue, he was filled with arousal again. What was wrong with him? Through the yelling, the slapping, the humiliation, he had felt anger and sadness and shame. But most of all, he felt turned on. 

Peter glanced up to see Thor with his hands resting behind his head, leaning back slightly, his entire muscled body on display. Thor’s stomach stretched and flexed with his labored, deep moans, his solid pillowy pecs heaving, those biceps that Peter had literally dreamed about worshiping flexing as Thor supported his head with sturdy forearms. Peter whimpered as he watched the unbelievable controlled strength of a god ripple through Thor’s body as he thrust into Peter’s sore mouth. Thor looked down at Peter’s small, pathetic sounds of pleasure. 

“Oh, you like this, boy? You whine merely from sucking at my cock?”

Thor pulled Peter off him roughly, slapping Peter’s red, tear-streaked face with his cock several times, rubbing it all over his face and lips. Peter couldn’t help but release a strained moan.

“You want to taste the hot seed of a god, Peter?”

Peter’s mind was overloaded with hormones and emotions and thoughts. Every aspect of him was telling him no, no I don’t want that, I want this to end, this isn’t what I expected or wanted at all. But his eyes flickered down to the raging, throbbing, heavy cock of the man he had spent a year wanting to taste, and watched as his own spit and tears dripped off of it.

He turned his head back to Thor and gave the tiniest of nods.

Thor held his head as he took total control and used Peter’s mouth like a toy, groaning and grunting and telling Peter how his lips were made for pleasing the god. Peter felt his own orgasm rising up through him, his own hand rubbing on his neglected cock through his suit as he could feel Thor getting faster and rougher. Thor’s body was glistening with sweat and flushed with pleasure and anger as he looked down at where his cock was fucking uncontrollably in and out of Peter’s stretched lips. He cursed under his breath. 

“You thought you’d be enough for me, boy? That you could learn how to pleasure a god with no experience, that I would just sit back and let you mildly suckle at my cock? This is what happens, boy, when you think you’re special, but you’re really no different than any of the other hundreds of little sluts who want a taste of my fucking cum.”

Thor pulled his cock out of his Peter’s mouth and let forth a roar of pleasure as cum erupted from his huge, thick cock. Thick, hot ropes shot out and covered Peter’s red lips, streaked his abused cheeks, along his sharp cheekbones and in his dark hair. Shot after shot came, Peter’s face dripping in Thor’s load as the god moaned and cursed and held Peter in place with a hand in his hair, finally aiming his throbbing dick down Peter’s throat, coating it with his cum. The god pulled Peter back down, and Peter desperately sucked for the last drops of cum. 

“Get every drop, mortal. Don’t let my precious seed go to waste after you begged for it.”

Peter licked the cum and spit off of Thor’s cock, slowly and finally pulling off of the god to sit back on his knees and stare blankly up at him.

Thor smiled at him. 

“Stand up, Peter.”

Peter was wary but stood anyway. Thor took his face in both hands, and Peter felt adoring tears form in his eyes as waited for Thor to kiss him. The push of his face against the hard rock of the cave wall was not what he expected, and his body began to panic as he lost control of the situation yet again.

Thor pressed up behind him, and Peter could feel that the man was still rock hard, possibly even harder than before. Thor whispered in his ear.

“We are not finished, boy. How many times have you touched yourself imagining my manhood filling up this tight, ripe ass of yours?”

Thor was grinding his massiveness against Peter’s ass through his suit.

“How many little orgasms have you given yourself thinking of me buried inside you? Made yourself cum from the tiniest touch like you did just now?”

Thor grabbed the front of Peter’s suit, drawing Peter’s attention to the wet spot near his dick, Peter having cum from feeling Thor shoot on his face. 

Thor laughed at him, and Peter flushed with shame at how easily he had succumbed to pleasure, how he had wet himself like a scared little boy just from Thor using his mouth like a fucktoy.

“Oh, I’m going to enjoy this. The dumb little whores always have the tightest little asses, perfect for pleasuring me. Perhaps someday I will give you the gift of getting my tongue inside of you as well. But not today. Today, I’m going to show you what it’s like to be deflowered by a god.”

Peter felt Thor tear the pants of his suit down over his ass until they were pooled around his ankles. Thor yanked his legs apart, spreading them and pulling his tight, supple ass toward him so Peter was arching his back and presenting for Thor.

“Do not fear, dear Peter. You will have all your filthiest fantasies fulfilled tonight, with me to thank.”

Peter felt the enormous tip of Thor press against his hole, and braced himself for pain and shame, feeling Thor’s anticipation. Thor thrust almost all the way into Peter’s tight, hot, virgin ass. A scream of pain and shame and pleasure ripped through a sobbing Peter as Thor moaned loudly. Peter felt Thor pull back to thrust back in again, preparing to have his tight ass fucked open by the god, when they stopped in their tracks at a noise from the entrance of the cave. 

They looked over to see Quill standing there, gazing at them in surprise.

Thor was surprised as well. He pulled back from Peter slightly.

Quill’s voice echoed off the cave walls, the first thing Peter had heard since the seemingly eternal booming of Thor’s wicked voice.

“You need some help?”

Peter felt tears come to his eyes, his voice wavering as he said, “I—I’m not sure.”

Quill looked at him and laughed. 

“I wasn’t talking to you, jailbait.”

Peter gulped.  
Thor chuckled.  
Quill unbuckled his belt.

**Author's Note:**

> Will definitely do a second installment with Starlord getting involved. Let me know if there are any pairings or situations that you'd like to see me write. Open to lots of things and writing porn is very fun and...satisfying.


End file.
